The present invention relates to a bilateral automatic machine for machining the edges of plates of glass, stone-like and of other plate shaped materials and the like.
It is known that bilateral machines for machining the edges of glass are already commercially available and are generally constituted by a supporting frame which forms a conveyor for the plates to be machined.
An abutment shoulder and a movable shoulder for support are provided at the working surface formed by the plate, and the grinding wheels which perform in succession the step of removing the excess part of the edge, up to the final step of finishing by polishing said edge, are provided on such shoulders.
In these machines it is necessary to stop production rather frequently in order to inspect the chatter marks of the diamond grinding wheels, in order to check their correct position and perform the new positioning determined by the gradual wear of said grinding wheel.
Another problem further consists in that it is necessary to continuously check the dimensions of the plates in output and possibly halt production in order to move the movable shoulder so as to compensate for grinding wheel wear.
It is evident that this type of operation requires considerable manual work and furthermore does not allow to perform adjustment simultaneously with the gradual wear of the grinding wheel; this inevitably leads to uneven production and inconstant quality.
The aim of the present invention is to eliminate the above-noted drawbacks, by providing a bilateral automatic machine for machining the edges of plates of glass, stone-like materials and the like which allows to automatically and continuously adjust the position of the individual grinding wheels so as to always obtain a correct working position.
Within the scope of this aim, a particular object of the present invention is to provide a bilateral automatic machine which allows to obtain production with constant quality in terms of polished finish and in terms of dimensions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bilateral automatic machine which, by way of its particular constructive characteristics, is capable of giving the greatest assurances of reliability and safety in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bilateral automatic machine which can be easily obtained starting from commonly commercially available elements and materials and is further competitive from a merely economical point of view.
These and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a bilateral automatic machine for machining the edges of plates of glass, stone-like and of other plate shaped materials and the like, according to the invention, comprising a supporting frame which has a conveyor for the plates to be machined, an abutment shoulder and a movable shoulder for supporting abrasive grinding wheels being further provided, said grinding wheels acting on the opposite edges of said plates, characterized in that it comprises, for each shoulder, downstream of the last grinding wheel in the direction of advancement of said plates, a sensor for detecting the dimensions of the plates being machined which drives means for the advancement of the last grinding wheel, each grinding wheel except for the first grinding wheel upstream along the advancement direction of the plates being provided with means for detecting the energy absorbed by the corresponding motor and means for actuating the advancement means of the grinding wheel that is located directly upstream as the energy absorbed by the grinding wheel located directly downstream of it increases.